bravelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blood and Bone/@comment-33745238-20180301134743/@comment-33745238-20180307010428
I also expect Sky to be the main character of the book, as with what happened with her in Code of Honor. Fearless was the main focus of Broken Pride. Thorn was the main focus in Code of Honor. It makes sense that Sky will be the main focus in Blood and Bone, as her storyline will be a major one coming up. Also, if you notice on the covers, there is a close-up view of either Fearless, Thorn, or Sky. The one that is enlarged on the cover and is bigger than the rest is usually the main focus of the book. Sky is the main focus of the cover of Blood and Bone, so she will be the main focus of the book, even though there is the first arc to wrap up, many questions to be answered, more questions to be unanswered, and a lot of events to take place. I also have a feeling that since it's Sky's story that will be the main focus, we might see or hear about her brother, Boulder and/or the rest of her family. Things with Titanpride may not wrap up immediately, because the main concern of the series at this point is Stinger and his rise to power, so there is a possibility that Fearless's storyline might be completed in the next arc, if not this arc. They do have a potential to introduce a new enemy in the next arc, so there is still question as to when and where Fearless's story will wrap up and his conflict resolved. Thorn's storyline and conflict are going to be answered and wrapped up in the end of Blood and Bone since Stinger is the main enemy. I predict that there will be a final confrontation between them with all of the animals and characters that have been mentioned or seen in the series so far. After a great and important event (battle, confrontation, reveal, etc.) Thorn will reveal Stinger's crimes and Stinger will get a punishment. Being that Thorn is truly a nice baboon at heart, he will feel remorse for Stinger and he will try to calm Bravelands down as he searches for an alternative solution, maybe even a way for Stinger to redeem himself. Stinger might consider his offer, but say something like the damage has already been done and acknowledge what he had done, but reveal himself to be unchanging and still believing in his evil ways. He will try to sabotage everything and foil everyone and maybe even attempt to kill everyone, but all the animals and characters in the series rebel against him and he receives an untimely, cruel, and remorseful death. However, with Stinger being the clever (and not-so-clever) baboon he is, he might have some animal or group avenge him or carry on what he did, but in secret or have them continue his rebellion. The character or group might turn out to be a character or group that we've seen and HERD (get it? lol) all along, but have thought them to be unlikely villains. There has been no interaction between Titan and Stinger whatsoever, even though they are the biggest villians of the series. Though, Stinger might have spoken with Titan or might have been connected to his past in a way and Titan must remember to carry out Stinger's wishes or to help him. This will ultimately become the main focus of the second arc along with previous conflicts with Titanpride, if all of these events do happen. Since Sky was tasked with finding the new Great Parent, she might think it to be Thorn, but Thorn steps down saying that he must be the new leader of the Brightforest Troop and he will reverse all the actions that Stinger has done. He then says that the Great Parent has been with us all along, withr reference to and saying that the Great Parent is Sky. This might be when information about Sky's family comes in and Rock's whereabouts. Silverhorn's story will also wrap up. Loyal's story and background will be revealed, reviewed, amended, and forgiven as Fearless forgives him and if not already, they will continue to work to end Titan's tyrrany. If Titanpride conflict has been settled, then Fearless might become the new pride leader and welcome Loyal into the pride, which I do think is a highly possible event. I also think that it is highly possible that Keen will be welcomed into the pride or take some of the lions to build his own pride. All of the actions of Titanpride will be revealed, reviewed, amended, and forgiven as Fearless, Valor, Loyal, Keen, and other lions reverse the effects and the harm will be reversed. The lions who were affected will stay with Fearlesspride, join Keenpride, or make their own lives. Same possibilities of fate for Stinger apply to Titan. A VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY slight chance that Titan's actions, motives, and background will be revealed, reviewed, amended, and forgiven and he will live a new life, either with one of the prides, helping reconstruct Bravelands, or exile/banish himself as a wanderer to pay for his crimes and learn how to become a better lion. If this does happen, then the main antagonist for the second arc will be someone or some group that will be left off from the unanswered questions, followers of Stinger or Titan or just a evil or rebellious being, a corrupt being from the effects of the actions during the first arc or the end of the first arc, or a being in the future from if the second arc takes place in the future as a "next generation" type storyline, or a mysterious being from another land. Things with the vultures and overall schematics of the Great Spirit and Great Parent, as well as the conflicts, thoughts, beliefs, and everything related to the animals will be explained to a certain extant during the first arc finale. Of course, not everything will be answered as the Erins only have room for one book and there has to be some things left behind for the next arc. This whole comment is long and nerdy, but it also adds to my speculations, predictions, theories, and the possibilities of the future of the series. However, all of the words I have commented on this page are not 100% certain as we have not progressed too much into the series in terms of books and we do not know what will happen in Blood and Bone to influence the second arc. We must first worry about Blood and Bone, because it will be a major book that will decide the future. Again, these are my speculations, predictions, theories and the possibilities that I devised. Feel free to add any of your own or revise any of mine. Thank you for taking time out of your day for reading this exceptionally long comment and have a nice day/night! -TheNerd123